Until Dawn Breaks
by xstorymaker
Summary: Stefan is captured by Klaus, and in an attempt to save him, Elena is also captured. When Klaus promises to let Stefan go and Elena takes his place, the unlikely pair recieve for more than they bargained for. Eventual KlausxElena
1. The Meeting

_**Heyyy guys. So, this is my new fic, I hope you like it (?) It takes place BEFORE the sacrifice…so yeah…enjoy. **_

**Chapter One – The Meeting**

"Stefan?" Elena called, knocking on the door in front of her.

There was no reply.

"Stefan, are you in there?" She asked, raising her voice a little. She sighed, her shoulders sagging. She'd been looking for him all morning, but she had been looking in vain. The Salvatore house was quiet for a few moments, until a voice behind her broke the void of silence.

"Looking for lover-boy?" Damon asked teasingly, one eyebrow raised. Elena whipped around to see him stood uncomfortably close to her. She tried to step back but instead bumped into the door. Sighing, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Have you seen him?"

"As a matter of fact I haven't. You should try and have some fun while the resident buzz-kill is gone though," Damon winked. Elena, sandwiched between Damon and the wall, slid out from the tight space.

"Where _is_ he?" I haven't seen him for two days and he won't answer my calls."

"I really don't know. He said he was out hunting, and then he was going to stay with you when he came back," Damon stated, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "My guess is he lied."

Elena was taken aback. Stefan…_lie_? It wasn't something he normally did. "Whatever, I'm going to go look for him some other place."

"Bye, Elena," he whispered longingly, but she was already gone…

* * *

><p>The blonde picked up the vervain and crossed the room, twirling the herb in his fingers, an evil smile playing at his lips. His blue eyes were full of bloodlust and malevolence. He kneeled beside the broken body that was sprawled on the floor. Stefan.<p>

Blood was pouring from wounds in his abdomen, and there were burns on his body and face. The blonde lowered the vervain to his cheek. His skin burned, every limb, every nerve, every bone in his body was on fire. "Please…stop," he whispered. Pain penetrated him from every angle and his head pounded like he was being rammed like an express train each passing second.

"Hmm…not until you tell me where your pretty little doppelganger girlfriend is. You find her, bring her to me, and I let you go. Do we have a deal?"

Stefan didn't reply. He was in too much pain to even utter one letter. "I said, _do we have a deal_?"

"No! I'll never bring her to you, _Klaus,_" Stefan shouted, spitting out the name with venom.

And with that the Klaus's hand came into contact with Stefan's face, leaving a raw red mark on his face. Stefan winced at the sudden pain. There was a sudden beep, and Klaus fumbled around in Stefan's pocket, pulling out his phone.

_**Stefan, where are you? I'm really worried.**_

_**~ Elena**_

Klaus smiled evilly again, his eyes still on the text that had been sent by the person he had been waiting to meet for hundreds of years…

* * *

><p>"Caroline?" Elena said, tapping her friends shoulder from behind. Caroline Forbes turned to face her best friend, her smile lighting up her whole face. "Hey, have you seen Stefan? I can't find him anywhere. I just texted him but he isn't replying." Elena explained, looking around the Mystic Grill for any sight of him.<p>

Caroline looked confused. "No, he said he was with you," she frowned. "Why?"

"I haven't seen him for _two days_," Elena sighed. Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out, and – thankfully – Stefan's name was flashing across the screen. She sighed in relief. "It's him."

Caroline smiled encouragingly as Elena stepped away to answer the call. "Stefan, where are you? Are you alright?"

But the reply was not what she expected…

Someone with a heavy English accent replied. "Oh he's alright. _Sort_ of. He's with me, in fact."

Elena's eyes widened. Her heart started to beat so fast it threatened to burst and apprehension flooded through her. "Who _are_ you?" Her voice shook with fear.

"Now, now, Elena, there is really no need to be afraid. You shouldn't be scared of me."

"Tell me where Stefan is!"

The man on the phone chuckled evilly, his voice sending chills down Elena's spine. She let out a shaky breath. "I can take you to him, that is, if you agree to do one simple thing for me."

"What?"

"Oh, it's really nothing to worry about," he paused. "All you have to do is –"

"Elena!" Someone interrupted. Elena whizzed around to see Damon running towards her, an angry look on his face. "I know where Stefan is."

Elena gasped as she turned the phone off. "What? Well, where is he? You have to take me to him, he could be in danger, Damon!"

"I don't think so. You're definitely not coming. You're going to stay with Caroline until I get back. I already talked to her, she said it is fine –"

"No, Damon, I'm coming, and I don't _care_ what you say!" Elena exclaimed, following Damon outside as he exited the Grill.

"Don't _do_ this, Elena," he said irritably, not bothering to turn around to look at her. The warm atmosphere of the Grill was replaced with a cold, dark, eerie one, as the wind whipped her face and flew through her hair. The sky was ink-blue and despite it being stiflingly hot earlier, the temperature had dropped greatly. Elena wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm, and – still following Damon – she turned into a dark alleyway…

Where she came face to face with two huge men, identical murderous looks plastered on their faces…

"You're looking for Stefan."

It was not a question, more of a commanding statement. They were both looking at Elena as they spoke.

Although she struggled to do so, she found her voice. "Where is he?"

"He is safe. For now."

Damon stepped in front of Elena, and she didn't protest. "Just tell us where he is, and I will have no reason to hurt you. Although it _is_ tempting."

One of the men laughed, and suddenly Damon was tumbling through the air as the man's fist hit his jaw. Damon slammed against the brick wall, leaving Elena unprotected, exposed. The first man stomped over to him. He was completely knocked out, Elena noticed, as the man pulled a wooden stake out of the pocket of his black leather jacket…

"No!" Elena screamed. But she was too late.

Everything froze around her as the sharp stake was plunged into Damon's chest. Elena began to sob, not even noticing the other man grip her arm firmly. "Keep quiet. Come with us. We can make things alright." The man's pupil dilated as he spoke. He was trying to compel her.

Luckily her vervain necklace was laced around her neck. She screamed out of sheer terror as he came towards her, backing he up against the brick wall. She glanced at Damon, praying for him to wake up any second now, but he did not move.

The next thing Elena knew, there was a sharp pain in her head, and then everything went black…

* * *

><p>Elena woke up in a large circular room. Alone.<p>

Or so she thought.

She pressed her hand to her head in an attempt to stop it from throbbing so much, but in vain. Somebody had laid her down on a black leather sofa, her head resting against some pillows. She sat up, wincing, looked around and gasped. A man with blue eyes and blonde locks of hair stared back at her, smirking. Elena blinked, and then shuffled away as he came towards her. "Who are you?"

And then, with the same English accent she had heard over the phone, he spoke, "I'm afraid we haven't formally introduced ourselves. My name…is Klaus."

_**One thing. Damon is not dead. I repeat. Damon is not dead.**_

_**Reeevvviiieeewwwwwww. Please.**_


	2. Deadly

_**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this already, I've…well…I don't really know what I've been doing. How are you all finding season three of TVD? IT'S AMAZING! :D In this chapter there's a mention of a picture of a 'young-looking blonde girl' – this is supposed to be Rebekah.**_

_**I didn't really expect the first chapter to get so many reviews…thanks! Anyway, I finally had some inspiration about where this story would go and let's just say…I think you're going to like this chapter! We'll see…**_

* * *

><p><em>'And then, with the same English accent she had heard over the phone, he spoke, "I'm afraid we haven't formally introduced ourselves. My name…is Klaus."'<em>

* * *

><p>She tried to run, but her feet stayed rooted to the spot. Her body turned to ice as she stared into his piercing eyes. Elena felt for her necklace…but it was gone.<p>

"Looking for this?" Klaus smirked, holding up the vervain necklace.

"Klaus…"

She'd heard so much about him – from Stefan, Elijah, Damon, Rose, Katherine…it was strange finally seeing him in person. He looked so innocent, not her idea of a deranged, ancient, murdering hybrid. Elena shuddered, her teeth chattering at the sight of him.

"Now, now, love, there really is no need to be scared…" He muttered, walking towards her. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then caressed her cheek with his finger. He could easily hear her irregular heartbeat, thumping against her ribs. Any second now, she would try to run. He guaranteed it.

Elena made a bolt for the door, but as she reached for the handle he appeared, almost out of nowhere. He was faster than Stefan, Damon…hell; he was even faster than Elijah. Klaus ran at near-teleportation speed.

"_Running_ will get you nowhere…" He growled quietly.

Elena swallowed shakily. "If you're going to kill me just do it –"

"Oh come on. That'd be no fun whatsoever, now would it?" He wiped the smirk off his face and looked straight into her eyes. He was going to compel her. She knew that expression. "You'll be staying with me for a couple of days. Weeks maybe. Depends. Don't try and escape, because I will always find you. _Always_."

Elena nodded. "Can I look around?" Her voice seemed almost robot-like, as if she was in a trance.

His eyes scanned her from head to toe, before he nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that day…<strong>_

Elena walked down the dark corridor. For a mansion that seemed to belong to such a cold person, it was surprisingly warm inside. She turned a corner and came to another corridor. There were many pictures hung up on the walls – there were a few paintings and portraits of Elijah, some of a young-looking blonde girl and only a few of Klaus himself. She walked further along the corridor, looking at the pictures and saw one of…no, that couldn't be right. Stefan? And Klaus?

The picture was extremely blurry, and she didn't really have much time to look at it because all of a sudden she jumped right out of her skin when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She lifted it out and, making sure Klaus wasn't following her, she checked her messages. One unread – the number unknown.

'_I'm coming to get you. – don't worry. I'll distract Klaus. Come down to the orchard in exactly five minutes._

_Damon.'_

Elena felt a strong urge to reply, but knew it was risky. She had no idea whose phone it was or who it belonged to, so she put the phone back in her pocket, feeling her eyes sting with tears.

"Isn't this sweet?" She heard a voice say behind her.

Elena spun around instantly, seeing Klaus smirking in front of her.

He leaned down so their faces were only inches apart. "Try and get away. Go on. You can run as fast as you can, you can hide in the most concealed place on this planet, but remember this – I can run _faster_. I can detect where you are in a matter of _seconds_. I will _always_ find you, Elena."

It was pointless, she knew, but she flew down the stairs of the giant mansion two at a time without looking back. She didn't hear him following, and she continued running. This was her chance to get away.

She ran into the orchard, expecting to see Damon. But he wasn't there.

It was pitch black, rain was pouring down from the sky and a harsh wind blew her way, so cold that it was almost whipping her skin. She ran further and further into the trees and then into the forest behind the mansion. After about five minutes she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face and her heart thumping against her chest, finally realising that she'd been going in circles. Where was Damon? Was he even coming? Or had Klaus captured him already? She dreaded to think what would happen if he had. She was already terrified at what could be happening to Stefan, she didn't need this with Damon, too. Klaus could kill them in a matter of seconds – that she knew.

Her head was buried in her hands, flooding with tears. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket and although her vision was blurry, she noticed something bright amber in the distance, luminous in the black darkness. Other than the full moon in the sky, it was the only thing she could see. She stood up, shaking a couple of leaves off her, and hesitantly walked towards it, when she noticed that there was not only one, but _two_ of the mysterious amber objects…and they were both shaped like eyes.

Before she even realised what was happening, she had been pinned down onto the ground by a huge dog-like creature. It opened its mouth wide and two rows of uneven, jagged, extremely sharp teeth manifested themselves. Its eyes were wide, amber and violent and it was covered in black shaggy fur. A werewolf.

Elena screamed as terror pounded through her body, willing for someone anyone to come and rescue her. She tried to move, but the wolf was heavy and not going anywhere. In the blink of an eye, excruciating pain was palpitating all the way through her, from head to toe. The wolf sank its razor-sharp teeth into her arm, past skin, blood, flesh, bone, sinew. She felt the poison running through every nerve of her body. Tonight she would die. She was almost sure of it.

Suddenly there was a deafening roar behind her. Someone ran up to Elena and the wolf so fast it was inhuman, and batted the werewolf away. Klaus.

His eyes, too, were amber, with hints of green here and there. The veins around his eyes were clearly visible, even to Elena, who was passing in and out of consciousness. He looked deadly.

Klaus pushed the werewolf onto the ground and began clawing at its eyes, making them bleed. The wolf squealed and writhed with pain beneath him, but Klaus wasn't stopping there. He bit down on the wolf, his fangs penetrating the fur and flesh, leaving huge, gaping wounds on its body.

In the blink of an eye, more of them joined in the fight. A pack of about fifteen werewolves were literally tearing Klaus apart, but it was as if he didn't seem to notice. He grabbed them by the necks and slammed them into trees, others he pulled the hearts out of, and others he just tore the fur and skin off. Eventually they were all dead. Klaus' face was smeared with blood and there were several bite and scratch marks all over his body. With his sleeve, he wiped away the blood around his mouth, shaking slightly. His fangs and the veins around his eyes seemed to disappear. By this time, Elena was completely unconscious. Taking a deep breath, Klaus scooped her up in his arms and carried her away, still wearing that terrifyingly deadly expression…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review and I'll get Klaus to turn you into a hybrid. <strong>_


	3. Everything

**Before I continued with this fic, I wanted to say three things. The first is that updates will **_**not **_**be frequent, because I'm quite busy at the moment. The second is that the story is completely AU, however some of the events from the show will be in there. The third is that I'm really sorry for taking such a huge break. I completely lost my inspiration, but I'm back now. And I hope you like it :)**

**Sorry, there is not much action in this chapter, but there definitely will be in the next one. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Everything<strong>

Tyler Lockwood opened his eyes before immediately squeezing them shut again. The room in which he was in was completely white, from the ceiling to the bedsheets that were wrapped around him. He tried to sit up, but winced in pain and fell back down onto the squashy pillows behind him. He groaned in pain.

"How are you feeling, Tyler?" said a bright, optimistic-sounding voice.

"I'm…I'm…where _am_ I?"

A nurse looked at him in confusion. Her brown hair tumbled around her small shoulders. She was quite short, pretty and young-looking. "The hospital…don't you remember what happened?"

Tyler tried to shrug, but the pain stopped him. "Happened…?"

"You were badly injured, Tyler, out cold for three days. You suffered a horrible animal attack."

"An animal attack…?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Well," the nurse said, smiling, "your wounds have definitely gotten better over the past few days while you've been sleeping. I think you'll be able to go home later today."

Tyler nodded. "Um…thank you Doctor…"

"Doctor Fell," the woman smiled.

* * *

><p>"Elena?" came a soft, familiar voice. Jeremy.<p>

Elena's eyelids fluttered open. "Jeremy?" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Jeremy was all smiles. "Wake up, sleepy-head."

"No, Jeremy, listen, why are you here? You have to get out! Klaus is here. He's going to kill you." Her eyes were full of fear, but Jeremy simply laughed.

"Klaus? No. He _brought _me here. He said he had great plans for me."

Elena's felt her breath catch in her throat. "Jeremy, you've…you've been compelled. Look at me. You have to get out of here."

"I can't, Klaus says I'm not allowed to."

"But Jeremy –"

"Ah, Elena!" someone interrupted. "Finally decided to wake up, have we?"

Klaus sat down next to Elena, grinning. Elena shuffled away. "Why did you bring him here?" she asked Klaus desperately, gesturing towards Jeremy.

"Oh, just in case, love, nothing to be worried about at all. You never know when I'll need a little…revenge." Klaus smirked. "Now Jeremy, why don't you go upstairs for a while? Make friends with the girls, have some _fun_."

"The girls?" Elena said in horror.

"Maids, servants, girls. _Vampires. _Whatever you want to call them." Klaus grinned cockily.

Elena looked at him, shaking her head. "Why are they here?"

Klaus looked at her with dark, mysterious eyes. The corners of his lips turned up in a smirk. "They're here to satisfy my…needs_._ Sometimes I get a little…_thirsty._"

Elena felt a shiver go up her spine. What if she became one of Klaus's '_girls_'? She recoiled in horror.

Jeremy walked out of the room. "Why did you save me? If you hate me so much why did you rescue me last night?" Elena asked, as soon as Jeremy was out of sight.

"Well, you're no use to me if you're dead, are you?" Klaus stood up and started to walk away. Elena followed.

"_Use_ to you?" she repeated.

Suddenly Klaus had her pinned up against the wall. She tried to wrestle him away but he held on tighter, his fingers digging into her waist as he held her against the wall. "Stop trying to fight Elena. Just _stop_. You'll find out in time. You just have to be _patient._ Is that clear?" His face was merely inches from hers. His voice was a soft yet dangerous whisper in her ear that sent nerves running down her neck and spine. His body was pressed against hers and he anchored her still with his strong hands.

He let go of her and she caught her breath. In less than a second he was at the door again. "Oh, and Elena? I saved you because I didn't want to see one of your best friends kill you. Happy now?"

_Best friends? _Elena thought. Then suddenly, it hit her.

_Tyler._

* * *

><p>Elena questioned every step she took as she headed down the cold stone steps, looking for a way out. She came to a large wooden door that was covered in cobwebs. She wiped them away, revealing three words that were inscribed on the doorway:<p>

"_**Potere Vincet Semper"**_

Elena pushed at the large door and found it opened quite easily, and stepped into the room cautiously. It was completely dark. The only light that poured into the room came through an old dusty window, but still, she could barely see her hand in front of her. She could make out a small round table, and old bookshelf, but that was all.

A groan entered her ears. She knew that voice. Stefan.

All thoughts of Klaus left her mind. "Stefan? Stefan! Stefan where are you?" she cried.

"Elena…" Stefan moaned. "O-Over here." he struggled.

She followed his voice and then kneeled down beside him. "Stefan, what…what happened?"

"Klaus…he…wanted to know where you were. He…he needed you for something, and –" Stefan made a sound of pain.

"Stefan! Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine. Please just, just get _out_ of here whenever you can. Don't…don't let him use you."

"I…he's already got Jeremy. If I try to escape, Klaus will kill him. I don't know what he wants me for." Elena's voice was desperate as she held back tears.

"Just remember Elena…things aren't…things aren't what they seem. No matter how convincing. _Don't_ fall into his trap. They aren't what they seem."

"What things? Stefan? Stefan!"

Stefan groaned softly, but didn't reply. His hand found her hair and his fingers ran through it gently. "I love you Elena, don't forget that."

Even in the limited light, she saw his eyes close. But he was still breathing. Not that it mattered anyway, he was a vampire after all.

In the matter of a second, the window behind her seemed to explode into a million tiny shards. Elena covered her head with her hands and a huge crash sounded behind her as a large rock hit the ground. She turned around to face the window, just as someone climbed in through the large hole he had created. He was wearing a white shirt, black jeans and a thick black coat. At first glance, she thought it was Klaus.

"Come with me, Elena." the person said. They held out their hand for her to take.

It wasn't Klaus.

It was Elijah.

"Elijah?"

"I need to show you something if you have any chance of killing Klaus and escaping."

Elena heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. "I'm sorry Elena. This is only temporary."

"What –"

Elijah clicked his fingers, and then Elena fell against him in a deep sleep. He caught her, wrapped his arms around her and then carried her out of the window before Klaus made it downstairs.

* * *

><p>When Elena finally woke up, the first thing she noticed was how incredibly cold she was. She was lying against a hard rock, with Elijah's coat sprawled over her. She was in what looked like a cave, with white markings on the walls. Elijah held out his hand and she took it, and he helped her up. "How are you feeling Elena?"<p>

"I'm alright. This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes. You see the markings on the wall? They tell a story."

"A story?" Elena repeated.

"Yes," Elijah said, facing the walls of the cave, "of how the original family came to be."

Elijah began to tell the story of how the original vampires were created, pointing to each of the pictures. "The wood of the White Oak tree is the only thing that will be able to kill Klaus. As much as he claims to be, my brother is not a man of his word. Once again, Elena, I must ask a lot of you."

Elena nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

Elena nodded, again.

"Good. Then take this." Elijah handed her a small mirror with a long thin handle. "It was fashioned by my mother a few centuries ago. It reveals your greatest desires. Here's what I want you to do – talk to Klaus. Gain his trust. Get him to feel _something _for you. Show him the mirror. And tell me what he sees. Then we – or rather, _you_ – get him at his most vulnerable point. Do you promise to do whatever it takes to get on Klaus's good side?"

"Yes. I'll do _everything _I can."

"Good. Because that's exactly what it's going to take. _Everything_."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. Reading that back was incredibly boring, but this chapter was definitely necessary. The next chapter will have so much action in it, it'll BLOW YOUR FACE OFF.<strong>

**Well. Not quite.**

**Something like that.**

**By the way, "Potere vincet semper" means "Power Conquers All".**

**Sorry for being boring. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Please reviewwwww :D**


End file.
